


Cravings

by mishiko



Series: Two Blue Lines [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cravings, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Trimester, Food, Harry is the best, I want a Harry in my life, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Eggsy, Omega Verse, Post-Movie(s), Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishiko/pseuds/mishiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cravings can be such a nightmare, for <i>both</i> of them. Here are some of the things that hit the spot for Eggsy.<br/>Or where Eggsy realised that he can be unreasonable and he thinks that Harry is a saint for putting up with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> It's Thrusday again! Thursdays are cool. xD 
> 
> I actually finished this before but connections with AO3 were patchy yesterday so I thought I'd wait till today to carry on with the tradition.  
> This one is a bit of a pairing to the previous part, written in similar format. 
> 
> It is self-beta-ed and I'm not British so all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy it!

**Cheese**

Eggsy liked cheese before being pregnant, but now he _really_ likes it. He puts them on anything that he can and half the time, he will just snack on them. Here are his favourites:

_Cheshire_

It’s firm but crumbly. Eggsy enjoys it very much in any kind of salad. He doesn’t want dressing anymore, just Cheshire cheese and he’s a happy pregnant omega.

_Red Leicester_

It’s firm with some faint sweetness taste lingering afterwards. Eggsy can pretty much munch on them on its own all day long. And he finds out, from Harry’s suggestion, that it goes quite well with grapes too.

_Wensleydale_

For the young ones, Eggsy likes to put them in the salads when he’s not feeling like Cheshire cheese. Or sometimes he put in both, the more the merrier.

The matured ones, on the other hand, have a more complex flavour that he either enjoys it on its own or with an apple (again, from Harry’s suggestion). And after having done some research himself, he has been putting it on cakes and crumbles too. He still can’t taste the honey flavour the website has mentioned though. 

_British Camembert_

It’s soft and creamy. Arguably, Eggsy’s favourite so far. He loves it on toast, especially for breakfast, and crackers, any time of day really.

(He doesn’t keep his joy to himself either. He saw Harry’s eyes go dark and the scent in the kitchen shifted after having moaned around a bite full of British Camembert once. That probably explains why Harry tries as hard as he can not to let Eggsy bring it with him to work. Though Harry has learned how far Eggsy would go for his cravings.)

 

**Mango, ripe only**

He only had this craving for about a week, tops. Yet he’s pretty sure it’s made a big impression on Harry.

To be honest, it’s not every day that Eggsy will kick Harry out of bed either. (Before this pregnancy, it’s often Harry’s job to drag Eggsy out of bed.)

Eggsy woke up on a Sunday morning when he was 9 weeks along feeling like he needed to eat something sweet but tangy. Not any kind of sweet but tangy either, but a specific sweet but tangy from some Thai mangoes.

(Eggsy was in Bangkok a couple of months before when it was mango season and he enjoyed that to the fullest.)

“Harry,” he turned around to shake his mate awake. This was an emergency. Surely Harry could find this magnificent fruit for him, being Arthur and all. (There was also a voice at the back of his head telling him that he was being unreasonable but he told it to shut up.)

“What? Is everything all right Eggsy?” After years of being in Kingsman, Harry can go from sound asleep to being fully awake in a matter of seconds. Considering that Eggsy doesn’t really wake Harry up, no wonder that the first thing Harry thought of was that something was wrong.

“No, I just…” at this moment in time, Eggsy suddenly realised how ridiculous he was being. It was only six in the morning for God’s sake.

“What is it darling?” Eggsy bit his bottom lip and decided to tell Harry anyway. The craving hadn’t subsided, if anything, he couldn’t seem to think of anything else other than the golden fruit.

“Can you go ou’ an’ ge’ some Thai mangoes for me? I think you can ge’ them in China town or somethin’.”

He can see Harry blinking at him in confusion before his mate nodded and said, “I’ll go out later then, or would you like to come with me?”

Eggsy found himself frowning and a start of irritation blooming. Didn’t Harry understand that he want him to go out and get it now?

“No Harry, can you go now? Please?” He even threw in a please!

“But darling-”

“If you go now, then you can get the mangoes as soon as the shop’s open.” He was pretty adamant about it now, so much so that Harry could probably see it.

Eggsy swore that he could hear Harry sighed but his mate did get up. “How many would you like then?”

“As many as you can get them.” Eggsy moved so that he was on Harry’s side of bed, half of his face pressed to the pillow, breathing in his scent. There was a part of him that found his demand absurd but it wasn’t strong enough to withstand the urge to have the soft and juicy golden flesh of a ripe mango.

Harry came back home before 8am, to a misty eyed Eggsy who ignored him for half an hour while he enjoyed the fruits. Then Eggsy made it up to Harry as they returned to bed and didn’t get out of it till past lunchtime.

Eggsy still doesn’t know till this day though how Harry got the mangoes, he doubts that shops in China town opens at 7am on a Sunday.

 

**Green & Black chocolate ice-cream with caramel sauce**

Eggsy has just gotten home when his 10 weeks along body decides that he wants some ice-cream with lots of caramel sauce.

Not just any ice-cream though, it must be Green & Black chocolate which, thankfully, is the brand they usually keep in the freezer anyway.

So he goes about rummaging through the frozen meals and peas and corns and carrots without a care in the world to find the familiar and, right now, much loved black tub.

That feeling dies quickly and a sense of panic starts to replace it when he can’t find the tub. He keeps on digging further into the compartment but he can’t see the most treasured ice-cream tub anywhere!

That is when he realises that they’d finished the tub last night. Eggsy finds himself unable to stop the tears that came out of nowhere.

He sinks down on the kitchen floor and it feels like the world is ending.

A part of his rational brain is trying to tell him that he’s being crazy for getting so upset over the lack of ice-cream. There is the white chocolate and raspberry flavour still half full in the freezer for crying out loud, but that will not do!

The caramel sauce is the only thing that stops him from being all hysterical. JB is circling around him and whimpering at his distraught human but Eggsy can’t do anything about it. He then gets even more distraught at being so affected by the damn ice-cream that it sets another bout of waterworks and sobs.

He’s still hiccuping with tears running down his face and lips smeared with caramel sauce when Harry comes home.

“Eggsy, darling, are you hurt? Tell me.” The anxiety in Harry’s voice makes Eggsy tries to gather his thoughts but it’s so difficult. He can only shake his head to try and tell that he’s not physically hurt and clung on to Harry. The omega instinct and fucking hormones are making him cry harder.

“It’s,” hiccup “stupid.” He whimpers.

He closes his eyes as Harry seems to at least understands that there’s no injury to worry about (except may be his pride but that’s for after when he has his ice-cream). He lets himself be partly comforted by Harry kissing his tears away.

Finally, after what seems like an age has passed, Eggsy is calmed enough to tell Harry the devastating news.

“We’re ou’ of,” hiccup, “chocola’ ice-cream ‘Arry.” It feels like the world is about to collapse again. “I can’t.” And Eggsy has to press himself into the junction between Harry’s neck and shoulder as he tries to stop himself from another round of crying.

(Eggsy will look back at this episode with a cringe as well as awe for his mate for reacting the way he did.)

“It’s all right love, I can get it delivered now if you want.” Harry’s voice is soft and soothing, no hints of annoyance at all, which nearly sets Eggsy into another round of crying.

He feels like he’s been nothing but a burden to his mate, he’s a grown man now and here he is, throwing a tantrum like a spoiled brat over some ice-cream. Not that this is the first time something like this has happened either as he thinks back to the mangoes episode. There are still some lying around just in case that craving strikes again in the early mornings.

Harry all but carries him to the couch in the living room. His amazing alpha sits down and curls his arm around him so that Eggsy can pillow himself on his chest. Harry’s familiar scent calms him down and he can feel his breaths evening out again.

Eggsy’s busying pushing his nose into Harry’s pulse point to notice anything until he can hear and feel Harry says, “The ice-cream will be here in half an hour darling.”

Eggsy can’t help but let out a weak whine that has Harry trying to have a look at his face and Eggsy stubbornly attempts to keep it hidden.

“I can get it delivered faster if you’d like Eggsy.” He shakes his head as hard as he can from his position at that.

“’M sorry,” he mumbles to Harry’s throat.

“You’re sorr- whatever for, darling?”

“’M’know I’ve been so difficul’ ‘Arry. ‘M sorry.”

“Darling, Eggsy, darling. Look at me please?” There are hands cupping to either side of his face and Eggsy reluctantly leaves his hiding spot.

“Eggsy, my sweet,” And only at Harry’s insistence, his thumbs moving back and forth across his cheek bones, did Eggsy lifts his eyes up to look at his mate.

There are nothing but affections and adorations on Harry’s handsome face. Eggsy feels his eyes watering again.

“You have given me so much already Eggsy, and you are giving me so much more with this pup growing inside you. There is nothing I would not happily do for you.” He leans in to give Eggsy a kiss on the forehead. “It’s normal to feel these strong emotions or cravings. I don’t mind doing a midnight run to get something for you. They are not outrageous demands and you should never, ever, feel like you’re not entitled to make them.”

If this doesn’t set Eggsy into crying again, nothing in the world will. It’s ok though, because Harry seems to understand that Eggsy’s crying because he can’t believe how lucky he is and kisses him through the sniffles and tears.

They share the tub of ice-cream with lots of caramel sauce afterwards and Eggsy finds that caramel-chocolate flavour kisses are one of the best things in the world.

 

**Fish fingers and custard**

There is only one thing that Eggsy only craves at night time. This is when they have already gone to bed and if he wakes up, he can’t go back to sleep until he has some of this odd combination of food.

The first time it happens, Eggsy thought it was a one off thing since he doesn’t have this craving during the day at all. It gets worse though, so much so that by the time he is coming up to the end of his first trimester, he swears the craving will wake him up on some nights.

Harry doesn’t say anything anymore when he finds Eggsy sitting at the dining table in the middle of the night, dipping cold fish fingers in vanilla custard and eating them like they are ambrosia on Earth.

He just smiles at Eggsy, sleepily but still fondly, and keeps him company until his body’s deemed it happy enough for the night.

They will go back to bed together and they will fall asleep with their limbs intertwined.

In that moment before sleep claims them, Eggsy will believe that he is the luckiest man in the world.

    

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I haven't gone overboard with some of them... I've reserached around the internet to come up with these ideas. There was going to be a bit about Big Tom spiced tomato juice too (being something that Eggsy hated before but now craves) but I thought 5 things might be a bit too much for pregnancy cravings... I couldn't help but put that last one in there though, it's a shoutout to one of my favourite TV series ever! ;DDD
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed reading this. Thank you so much to all of the kudos and lovely comments so far :D I haven't moved yet (I thought I was flying off today but alas, no) but it's in the very near future so this may very well be the last update in a while. Will try to get back to writing asap though. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! Please let me know if you spot any grammatical/spelling/or any other mistakes
> 
> PS - I was so glad this one's wordcount is under 2k! xD


End file.
